Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and devices for use during electrical power loss, and more particularly, to a portable motor drive system and methods thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Motor-operated valves are typically run from larger fixed power supplies referred to as motor control centers. A starting contactor, which applies motive power to a valve motor, is closed by the valve control circuits, allowing the valve to move. To prevent operation of the valve beyond the full open or full closed position, the end of travel is typically sensed by pre-set torque and/or limit switches, wired into the control circuit. These switches change state when the end of travel is reached, resulting in the starting contactor changing state, which will de-energize the valve motor and stop valve travel. If AC power is not available to the motor control center, it is not possible to remotely operate the valve. This may happen in various emergency situations or during plant maintenance.